BW064: Crisis at Chargestone Cave!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |major =Cilan's Dwebble evolves into Crustle. Cilan's Crustle learns Rock Wrecker. Ash and co. go to Mistralton City. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Bianca, Professor Juniper |michars =Professor Juniper's Assistants |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott, Team Rocket's Meowth, Iris' Excadrill, Iris' Emolga, Cilan's Dwebble → Crustle, Cilan's Stunfisk, Bianca's Minccino, Joltik (multiple), Galvantula (multiple), Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Nurse Joy's Audino Pokémon that appeared in Bianca's fantasy: Karrablast (Debut), Shelmet, Accelgor, Escavalier |local =Chargestone Cave |songs2 =Rival Destinies}} is the 14th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After Ash beat Clay and got his Quake Badge, Ash and co. decide to head to Mistralton City next. Cilan says that to get there they have to get through Chargestone Cave. When they got there, Ash notice Pikachu was beyond tired. The reason was that a Joltik was feeding off Pikachu's electricity, and he's not the only one the Joltik are feeding off, Iris' Emolga and Cilan's Stunfisk (being part electric) are being drained too. And who should they run into but their old friends, Bianca and Professor Juniper, who explains the situation. What could be causing the Joltik and Galvantula to leech off of other Electric-type Pokémon as well as electricity from the Pokémon Center? Episode Plot As the heroes continue onwards, Cilan informs his friends they are near Chargestone Cave, a cave, which has electrified stones, making it a mysterious, otherworldly place. Ash thinks a place would suit Pikachu, but is surprised, as he seems quite sick. They see a Joltik and Oshawott comes out, who, along with Ash, tries to pull Joltik away. Joltik electrocutes them and walks away. Iris and Cilan send Emolga and Stunfisk to recharge Pikachu, but see Joltik have drained their electrical energy as well. Later, Nurse Joy healed the Pokémon, making the heroes glad. Nurse Joy is surprised, as Joltik do not live around these parts. Suddenly, Bianca appears and tackles Ash, who falls in a nearby pond. Bianca apologizes, then gives Joy her Xtransceiver. It does not work, but Joy is certain the batteries are dead and goes to recharge them. Bianca contacts Prof. Juniper, who reports she is with her staff at Chargestone Cave, whose stones are actually magnets. Suddenly, the link is severed and the Pokémon Center has a blackout. The heroes and Bianca see some Galvantula passing by. Meanwhile, Juniper's staff reports something is blocking the electricity and point at an area. To see what is happening, they decide to go back to the entrance. Cilan believes this is no coincidence at all to see Galvantula. Joy is certain Galvantula should live inside Chargestone Cave, making their appearance here questionable. Joy thinks something happened at the Cave and the Pokémon went out and fed on the heroes' Pokémon's electricity. Inside the cave, Team Rocket is gathering the electrical stones, for it is an order from Dr. Zager. A Joltik appears, so Jessie sends Woobat, who uses Air Slash to chase Joltik out, who falls down, unconscious. Meanwhile, Bianca realizes the Joltik have drained her batteries, so sends Minccino, who will use Thunderbolt to distract the Joltik. The Galvantula come to the injured Joltik and share electricity, making Joltik happy. Bianca tells her friends she will trade her Shelmet for Prof. Juniper's Karrablast. Cilan sees that is the Evolution Trade, for Karrablast and Shelmet evolve into Escavalier and Accelgor once traded. Suddenly, they encounter the Galvantula, making Pikachu shocked. Minccino uses Thunderbolt on a tree, causing Galvantula to come to it. Minccino uses Swift, which causes berries to fall down on Galvantula. The heroes run, but get surrounded by more Galvantula. They electrocute the heroes and use String Shot on Minccino and Pikachu, then take them away. Ash goes after them, but gets hit by Electroweb. The Galvantula leave, so Iris sends Excadrill, who cuts the Electroweb with Metal Claw. Ash and Bianca speed up, but fall down a slope. Pikachu and Minccino, however, are freed, but face a mysterious, frightening tree. However, Joltik emerge from the tree and come to Pikachu and Minccino. Ash fell down, but Bianca accidentally pushes him into a pond. As they try to find their Pokémon, Bianca has an idea. She activates her Xtransceiver and throws it in the air, attracting a Galvantula, who takes it. With that move, Ash and Bianca follow it to find their Pokémon. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan encounter Prof. Juniper and tell her they separated from Ash and Bianca. Soon, Ash and Bianca find Pikachu and Minccino, who are sharing their electricity to the Joltik. Juniper tries to contact Bianca, but fails. Still, she informs Iris and Cilan they think there is a disturbance inside Chargestone Cave, Area Four, where Joltik and Galvantula lived, so go to investigate. They come to a huge gate, thinking something is happening inside. Team Rocket gathered the electric stones and ride the vehicle outside the cave, where they meet the twerps. They inform them all they were mining the stones, so Cilan and Iris realize the Galvantula and Joltik have been disturbed and chased out of the cave. Cilan sends Dwebble to fight. As Pikachu and Minccino entertain Joltik, Ash wonders why the Galvantula are here, as they should be in Chargestone Cave. A Galvantula approaches and informs them of something. Ash, Bianca and the Pokémon follow it. Dwebble uses X-Scissor on the vehicle, but with no effect. Iris sends Excadrill, who digs out a hole to stop Team Rocket's vehicle. Team Rocket is not pleased and soon they face the horde of Galvantula and Joltik. Ash and Bianca come, meeting up with the others. Joltik and Galvantula use Thunderbolt, which causes the stones inside the vehicle to be magnetized, causing the vehicle to float. The Pokémon drop the vehicle, but Team Rocket comes out. The heroes are annoyed at Team Rocket, who send Yamask and Woobat, who use Night Shade and Gust. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Minccino Swift on Yamask. Dwebble and Excadrill are gusted away, but Dwebble is determined to fight back and evolves into Crustle. Woobat uses Air Slash, but is countered by Crustle's Rock Wrecker. Woobat uses Air Slash and Yamask Shadow Ball, but get countered by Crustle's Rock Wrecker and Pikachu's Electro Ball. The attacks land on the vehicle, detonating it, but an air machine emerges, with some electric stones. Team Rocket fly away in jet packs, pleased they retrieved some stones. Later, Joltik and Galvantula are back in the cave. At Juniper's camp, Bianca is glad she will make her trade, making Ash anticipate the trade evolution. Debuts Pokémon *Crustle (Cilan's) *Escavalier (explanation) *Karrablast (explanation) Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Beheeyem *Who's That Pokémon?: Dwebble (Japan), Galvantula (U.S.) *The soundtrack title theme used was actually from the same movie of Zoroark: Master of Illusions when Iris and Cilan stopped Team Rocket's vehicle before the Galvantula and Joltik came out to take back their home. *The soundtrack title theme used when the swarms of Galvantula and Joltik surround Team Rocket is the same as that used in the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Mistakes Yamask's Night Shade should not have affected Minccino and Minccino's Swift should not have affected Yamask. Gallery Cilan explains the Chargestone Cave BW064 2.jpg Pikachu got drained BW064 3.jpg Ash and Oshawott got electrocuted BW064 4.jpg Emolga and Stunfisk are drained as well BW064 5.jpg Bianca accidentally pushed Ash into the pond BW064 6.jpg Minccino and Bianca are proud to have learned a new move BW064 7.jpg Galvantula share electricity with Joltik BW064 8.jpg Ash gets electrocuted by Electroweb BW064 9.jpg Bianca and Ash reached the end BW064 10.jpg Pikachu and Minccino are terrified BW064 11.jpg Bianca shows her Xtransceiver BW064 12.jpg Pikachu and Minccino share electricity BW064 13.jpg Team Rocket's vehicle gets magnetized BW064 14.jpg Bianca is mad at Team Rocket BW064 15.jpg Woobat and Yamask attack the twerps BW064 16.jpg Dwebble evolves into Crustle BW064 17.jpg The flying machine departs with the electric stones BW064 18.jpg Galvantula and Joltik returned to their home }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura